User talk:Lockhurst
MFA Rankings Do you want to join the MFA? Go to Virtual Manager, create a club and message me your responsehere. Sandbox Radio show Hello, Lockhurst. Your nation has intrested me since you added it to this site and recently ive been looking up several things mentioned in your articles such as the Lockhurst University and your radio show but could not find a thing? I understand why a history of Lockhurst wsnt online, or mentioned online, before but why does the university not have a website? Thanks Ramtak619 21:03, 16 February 2009 (UTC) The Board of Trustees of Lockhurst College decided in 2005 to remove the college's website to avoid the thousands of applications they received each year since the college only accepts a small portion of those applicants. In 2004, the college received 4,245 applications for 300 positions. In 2006, they received only 980 applications for the same number of positions and in 2007, only 855. The board hated to turn away so many applicants, so they made it much more difficult to apply for admission. As for the radio station, it is local with a low bandwidth. The listening radius is therefore only about 25 miles, extending only slightly outside the borders of Lockhurst. They maintain communications with their listeners by telephone. Lockhurst in general has remained slightly behind technologically primarily due to the age of the government officials. Although Lord Charles welcomed the technology sector into the Barony in the early 1990s, the policies of the Barony did not change to accommodate the new technology available as most members of the government were already elderly. The Baron himself was already well into his eighties when he enticed the technology sector in 1992 and was 90 years old when high speed internet access arrived. Even today, the average age of the cabinet members is over seventy years, and most have never used a computer, let alone the internet. As younger generations move into politics in our nation, the web presence of Lockhurst and its institutions will flourish, but that time, unfortunately, has not yet arrived. Lockhurst 21:44, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, well that makes more sence. I wish i could listen to the Lockhurst radio station over the internet. Maybe someday. Lockhurst has all the makings of a real nation in my opinion and will surely advance both culturally and technologically to the level of even first world nations within the decade. Ramtak619 21:49, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Verification? 1837 to the present day in glorious detail... can you offer any form of independent verification of the claims you have made? A link to an external website, a newspaper article perhaps? Din't take this the wrong way, I'm just curious as to whether the Barony of Lockhurst article is in any way true or entirely a work of fiction? --Jason Mckerra, Republic of Lavalon 11:48, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I'm afraid you'd better find another way of contacting him. From what I remember, he left MicroWiki a few months ago and we didn't see him anymore since then. --Cajak 11:50, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been around much in the last few months, other duties have been keeping me away. I will continue editing and adding references when I have the chance. This is a good way of contacting me as any changes to this page are emailed to me. Lockhurst 14:26, 18 August 2009 (UTC)